


To a Loving Mother.

by erisol982



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisol982/pseuds/erisol982





	To a Loving Mother.

         There is a kid out there who is unlike any other. But this kid has a loving mother who can hold them close through good and bad. This mother has help this kid through problems over the past year and more. this kid is me and the mother is you. i love you so dearly and i want you to know, i would never let you go. i thank you for all the time that we had had and all the more to come. i love you to one side of the world to the other! there is no way i could ask for another mother! i miss your hugs and the joy you bring. the troubles you put up with when im being a bit of a pain. but the joyful sound of your voice calms me when it rings. i love you mother dear and i want you to know. that i would never ask for another mother. whether or not shes anything like you. you put up with my BS even if you know its a lie. you have taken me on the ride of my life. not mother could be the same as the one that i have got! i know i annoy and i know im also a joy i thank you for the life that i have and the mother that has loved me from the start. i know she does and i know it in my heart.

                                                      Thank you mother for being one of a kind and always being there to cover my behind!!!!!!!!!

 

                    I LOVE YOU MOM!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
